1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a moveable case.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of electronic devices like personal computers (PC), personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras and mobile phones are frequently used by people in modern times. Progress in design and manufacturing techniques, have made these electronic devices smaller and smaller and they are becoming more convenient to carry. For example, an original mainframe system occupied a very large footprint, but the desktops and laptops nowadays can be placed at the edge of a table and are very easy to carry.
However smaller sizes and easy portability have led to other problems. For example, a small volume means that the case surrounding the whole electronic device is small and the volume of the internal space of the case is also small.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer 100, which can be divided into two parts: a host which has a system circuit of the portable computer 100 and a screen which has a display panel. Therefore, a case of the portable computer 100 can also be divided into two parts: a host case 102 and a screen case 104. The host case 102 contains the system circuitry, and the screen case 104 contains the display panel of the portable computer 100.
To satisfy the portability requirements of portable computers, both the host case 102 and the screen case 104 generally have a flat shape, and the thickness of these cases is becoming increasingly thin.
In general, the screen case 104 contains a thin display panel, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and the only purpose of the display panel is to display images. Therefore, the conventional screen case 104 is suitable for portable computer applications.
The system circuitry of the portable computer 100 is able to output and input various kinds of data and carry out complicated operational processes in great quantity; hence the system circuitry needs to be connected to various data linking interfaces and usually produces much heat. The host case 102 contains the system circuitry in the portable computer 100; therefore, several data linking interfaces 106 and a radiating vent 108 should be disposed at a side of the host case 102, where the several data linking interfaces 106 can be used to connect with other electronic devices and the radiating vent 108 is used to vent the heat generated when the system circuitry is operating.
The development trend of electronic devices is that the volume of their cases is getting progressively smaller, the standards of data transmission are becoming more and more numerous, and the operational capability of the system circuitry is becoming more and more powerful and dispersing more and more heat. Consequently the design and manufacture of cases are becoming increasingly harder because more elements, such as data linking interfaces and radiating vents, must be contained in a smaller case. Therefore, a new case structure for electronic devices is needed to solve these potential problems.